oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Ikov
Walkthrough *40 *The ability to defeat a level 84 enemy with ranged. *Level 40 or higher would be useful for access to the Spotted cape, but the quest can be completed without it. *Level 37 is also useful if you want to have the Protect from Magic prayer active when defeating the Fire Warrior of Lesarkus. |items= * Pendant of Lucien (Obtained from Lucien) *A Yew shortbow, Yew longbow, Magic shortbow, Magic longbow, Magic comp bow, or a Dark bow (Seercull or a Sacred clay bow will also work). *20 Limpwurt roots (You cannot use noted Limpwurt roots) *Clothes which reduce weight, such as a Spotted cape, Spottier cape, a pair of Penance Gloves,boots of lightness,agile top or agile legs (You MUST weigh less than 0 kg to complete part of this quest. The more weight-reducing equipment you can wear, the more other equipment you can take.) *A light source to get boots of lightness (Seers' headband will work) *A knife or a weapon that can slash to retrieve the Boots of lightness *Melee weapon and armour; Prayer potions (not required) |kills= Fire Warrior of Lesarkus (level 84) Several Guardians of Armadyl (level 45) if siding with Lucien or Lucien (level 14) if siding with the Guardians of Armadyl }} .]] To begin the quest, speak to Lucien behind the Flying Horse Inn. The Inn is located on the west bank of the River Dougne, toward the north of Ardougne Castle. Lucien will say that he needs a hero to assist him. Tell him you are a hero. He will ask you to obtain the Staff of Armadyl for Him. Respond that it "sounds like it would be a laugh". He will warn you that a monster guards the staff, and can only be defeated by a weapon of ice. He will also give you a Pendant of Lucien. Finally, he will ask you to meet him in Varrock once you have found the staff. Crossing a River of Fire Items required: Pendant of Lucien, Light Source and Knife/Sword (to obtain boots of lightness),Spotted/Spottier Cape (recommended), Agile Legs/Top (if you have the required Agility level). Equip the Pendant of Lucien, and make your way to the Temple of Ikov, to the south-east of the Ranging Guild in Hemenster. Before entering, make sure that your weight is as low as possible (a weight of as much as 4 kg may be all right, but ideally it should be at 0 kg or less. You can drop anything temporarily to reduce your weight so don't worry too much though). Some weight reducing clothing such as boots of lightness (how to get them is explained below) or a spottier cape will greatly help and also let you bring better food and armour. To get boots of lightness, climb down the ladder on the north side of the temple's surface platform. Head west along the main corridor (ignoring the gates and the bats) until you arrive at a staircase. Make sure your light source is lit, and go down the stairs. Go to the eastern side of the room and slash the spider web blocking the small room in the north east corner (it may take a few tries). Once the spider web is slashed, take the Boots of Lightness and equip them. Go back up the stairs. Return to the centre of the corridor, and enter the north gate. Make sure you have Lucien's Pendant equipped, or "a great terror will overcome you!" There you will find level 45 Skeletons. Run north and then west until you come to a bridge, which you must cross. your total weight is 0 kg or more the bridge will give way and you will fall into the lava below. You will take up to 200LP of damage before washing up near numerous [[scorpions]. If this occurs, exit via the ladder to the south, head to a bank and unload a few items]. Once across the bridge, enter the room and take the lever lying near the south wall. Now head back to the ladder where you came from, use the lever on the lever bracket, pull it, and you will open the south gate. WARNING: If you are planning to go and bank some items, DO NOT put the lever on yet. Come back and put it on once you have everything you need, or otherwise you will have to do the lava bridge all over again. The lever won't be there and the gate will be locked if you leave. You can avoid this, though, by, after pulling the lever, going through the gate and coming back out. If you leave now, you can still get back in. Obtaining Ice Arrows Items Required: Pendant of Lucien, Food, Good Melee Armour (recommended) The south gate is an area with a number of level 61 Ice Spiders, and may have to spend some time there, so it may be wise to return to the bank and obtain some melee armour and food. However, if you go to the bank, make sure you bring the Pendant of Lucien back with you. Once you are ready, enter the gate. The room to the south has 6 chests, which may contain Ice Arrows, the ice weapon that Lucien mentioned. However, the area is crawling with Ice Spiders, which do not show up on the mini-map, and will attack unremittingly while you are searching the chests. It will also be necessary to search the chests multiple times to obtain enough ice arrows. Up to 11 arrows can be found in any one chest before having to search another. If some arrows are found be sure to recheck the chest, more arrows can be present. It is possible to change worlds to reset the chests. A high level ranger (50+ ranged) may need only 20-25 arrows; lower levelled rangers may need as many as 40. It may take up to half an hour to get enough arrows, especially for lower leveled rangers, so having good food, or protect from melee and some prayer potions may be beneficial. Fire Warrior Items required: Yew, Magic or Dark Bow, Pendant of Lucien, Ice Arrows, Food/Prayer Potions and good Ranged Armour (recommended)20 limpwurt roots to continue without repeating this step Once you have a good number of arrows, return to the central corridor and enter the north gate. Head north into an alcove where there is a lever on the north wall. (Note: if you pull the lever without having 42+ thieving you will fall into a spike pit and lose 200LP) Search the lever for traps, then pull it. This opens the gate into the Fire Warrior Chamber, to the west. You must enter this chamber quickly, or the lever and trap will reset themselves. Head to the north side of the room. Try to open the door. A Fire Warrior of Lesarkus will appear, and he would use a fire blast to shove you away from the door, but this hit deals no damage. He is level 84 and, despite his name, attacks with magic. He must be killed before the door can be opened. Attack him with the ice arrows. (You can only use the ice arrows if you are wielding a yew, magic, or dark bow). Once you have defeated him you may pass into the next room. Waiting too long will cause him to tell you to come back when you are stronger. However, '''you can continue fighting him and he will not have recovered to full health. (After the quest it is possible to summon him again, if you would like, to get a little ranged practice). Note: To successfully disable the traps on the lever, you need to have 42 or higher Thieving. I Get by With a Little Help '''Items required: 20 unnoted Limpwurt Roots Talk to Winelda , who will ask for 20 limpwurt roots in exchange for transporting you across the lava in your path. Give her the roots, and after a short cut-scene you will be teleported across. Run north, west, and then south, past skeletons and Lesser Demons, until you reach a safe spot where you find a Shiny key. Take the key and then head north and east and enter the compound of the Guardians of Armadyl. It is not necessary to take the shiny key before entering the compound, and not necessary at all if you plan on teleporting out. However, the key can be used in the future to access the Lesser Demons without having to fight the fire warrior again. Also, the key is useful in being able to exit the dungeon to get extra resources from the nearby Seer's Village bank, if you need to fight Guardians of Armadyl. (NOTE: If you die obtaining the staff or by the lesser demons you can get across the lava again without paying the limpwurt roots, and the fire guardian does not have to be killed a second time) Choice Now you must decide if you will side with Lucien or with the Guardians of Armadyl. Currently, the only difference this causes is that by siding with the Guardians you will receive a [[Armadyl communiqué|communiqué] from them at some point. Side with Lucien Go to the north-west corner of the compound, and enter the small room. When you attempt to take the staff, the guardians will attempt to stop you (Unless they don't see you take it. A higher thieving level would help). Kill them as needed until you obtain the staff (again this is only necessary if they spot you). Once you have it you may either teleport out, or go back into the passageway, head east, and go up the ladder. You will find yourself in a shed outside McGrubor's Wood. Use the Shiny Key to exit the shed. Ideally by teleporting to Varrock or Edgeville, make your way to the east bank of Edgeville, just outside the Grand Exchange and right below the fairy ring DKR. Enter the house there and deliver the staff to Lucien. Congratulations, Quest Complete! See rewards below Side with the Guardians Remove the Pendant of Lucien and talk to one of the Guardians. He/she will be impressed that you have travelled so deep into the temple. State that you are looking for the Staff of Armadyl and that Lucien will reward you for it. Next say it is time for your yearly bath. The Guardian will splash you with holy water to cleanse you of his influence and warn you that Lucien is a Mahjarrat, who must not get the staff, lest he become too powerful. He/she will then give you the Pendant of Armadyl, so that you can attack and defeat him. You may now either teleport out, or go back into the passageway, head east, and go up the ladder. You will find yourself in a shed outside McGrubor's Wood. Use the Shiny Key to exit the shed. Ideally by teleporting to Varrock make your way to the building across the river from the Edgeville bank, just outside the Grand Exchange wall and right below the fairy ring DKR. Equip the pendant of Armadyl and enter the house there. Now attack Lucien; he is level 14, and has only 1LP. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Reward * 1 Quest point * 10,500 Ranged experience * 8,000 Fletching experience * Boots of lightness * Pendant of Lucien, giving you access to the front door of the Temple of Ikov (dungeon) * Pendant of Armadyl (If you sided with Armadyl, but you can get one by killing the guardians if you sided with Lucien) * Shiny key for entering the back door of the Temple of Ikov near McGrubor's Wood * Access to Armadyl gravestone * 5 Kudos in the Varrock Museum if you talk to Minas Music unlocked * Attack5 * Chain of Command Required for completing Completion of Temple of Ikov is required for the following: *Defender of Varrock *Recipe for Disaster (Final Battle) *Desert Treasure Trivia *The Fletching experience gained from this quest is enough to get a player from level 1 Fletching to level 25. This can be used as a good way to jump-start the skill. *When Lucien says he will "Reappear in the North", this is a reference to all the Mahjarrat heading to The North to perform a ritual discovered during the quest The Tale of the Muspah. *When in the underground room, you can extinguish your light source. This is one of the few places where it will let you do this without a tinderbox. *When you give the 20 limpwurt roots to Winelda, she says "Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble." This is an adaptation from Shakespeare's Macbeth: "Double, double, toil and trouble. Fires burn and cauldrons bubble." *When you talk to Winelda with the roots already in your inventory, she won't tell you about the teleport, and you will automatically say that you have the roots. *You can now re-acquire a pendant of Lucien from the NPC inside Lucien's House (the one west of the Grand Exchange) after completing the Temple of Ikov quest, or from Lucien himself outside of the bar where you start the quest. If you sided with the Guardians a conversation will happen in which the player says "But I thought I killed you?!?" to which Lucien replies with a laugh and the player tells him you lost the amulet, and he gives you another one to "Remind you of his powers." due to an update on 9 November 2009. *If you sided with Lucien, you can obtain a pendant of Armadyl by killing Guardians of Armadyl after the quest. *If you try to attack Lucien before the end of the quest, if you side with him, he says "You do not want to attack me. I am your friend." He then waves his hand similar to the Star Wars Jedi mind trick. It then says "You decide not to attack Lucien. He is your friend." *If you try to attack Lucien on a Free-to-Play world, he will do the mind trick on you, regardless to whether you have completed the quest. *After the quest, if you side with Armadyl, you cannot speak to or attack Lucien in his Edgeville hideout. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "A mysterious stranger called Lucien hired me to steal the Staff of Armadyl from the Temple of Ikov. I had no idea it was a god weapon!" *Contrary to popular belief, you do not even have to start Temple of Ikov to obtain and equip the Boots of Lightness. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...I killed Lucien and banished him from the plane so that he could never again return." *There is currently a glitch, if you attack Lucien and the dialogue pops up you can right click him and talk to him. You can't attack him after that because he already have 0 LP, you will have to wait until he regenerates. *If more than one player is fighting Lesarkus, players will have to take turns killing him. Alternatively, if you wish to be sadistic, wait until the Fire Warrior's health is low while another player is fighting it, then talk to the Warrior, and get him to fight you. You then have the opportunity to attack him, while bewildering the other player. *When gathering the ice arrows there may be a opportunity of gathering double amount of ice arrows, this happends because you searched the chest before an hour passed (i.e. 11:59 - 12:00) and searched after the hour passed, this happends because the ice arrows "restock" each hour, this is not considered a glitch. nl:Temple of Ikov (quest) De hendel van de 'lever'.png|The lever for the bracket Chest met ice arrows.png|A chest containing ice arrows Gevecht met het monster.png|The fight with the fire warrior, who is having it's hands down De 'lever bracket'.png|The bracket near the ladder es:Temple of Ikov fi:Temple of Ikov Category:Quests Category:Temple of Ikov Category:Wikia Game Guides quests